Jor-El (User:Nicholsy)
Jor-El is the father of Kal-El and wife of Lara Lor-Van. He was a member of the Science Council and discovered his home planet Krypton's iminant destruction and sent Kal-El to earth. Biography Early Life ... Travels ... Acceptance onto the Science Council ... War with Zod ... After Death ... In the Comics Due to continunity changes and revamps at least every ten years in the history of DC comics there have been many versions of Superman's origin, Krypton and Jor-El himself. The last retcon occured in 2006 due to the event "Infinite Crisis" since then a new version of Krypton designed by writer Geoff Johns and Superman director Richard Donner presented yet another version of Jor-El and reintroduced General Zod and the Phantom Zone criminals into mainstream continuity. Jor-El is depicted for the first time with a beard and the design of Kryptonian society is distinct yet again from the last two reboots, incorporating elements of Donner's work on the first two Christopher Reeve films, in particular the notion of Krypton's Council threatening Jor-El with harsh penalty of exile to the very Phantom Zone he himself had discovered if he were to make public his predictions of their planet's imminent doom or otherwise attempt to "create a climate of panic." Jor-El is shown here to have been mentored by friend and noted scientist Non, who corroborated Jor-El's findings regarding Krypton's impending destruction, when the two were arrested and brought to trial before the Council by Zod and Ursa. When Non defies the Council's dire prohibitions and elects to spread the word of the coming apocalypse, he is abducted by Council agents and apparently lobotomized, thus explaining the character's mute simple-mindedness. Appalled, Zod and Ursa propose to Jor-El that they band together and overthrow the Council, but Jor-El will have none of it. When their murderous insurrection fails, the Council forces Jor-El to exile them to the Phantom Zone and never speak of his findings again, lest he face the same fate. For this perceived betrayal, Zod declares that he will escape and conquer Krypton (confident that Jor-El will actually discover some way to save the planet) and force the scientist and his son to kneel before him one day. (This echoes the statement Terence Stamp made in both Superman movies Donner directed: "No matter that it takes me an eternity, you WILL bow down before me, Jor-El; I swear it! First you, and then one day, Jor-El, YOUR HEIRS!!!") Having been rebuilt via a Kryptonian crystal during the One Year Later story arc, the current version of the Fortress of Solitude, which was also designed to essentially be visually identical to the Donner films, now contains an advanced interactive "recording" of Jor-El. Batman discovered that years ago, Jor-El sent a probe to Earth that made contact with Thomas Wayne while he was on a drive with a pregnant Martha Wayne, the probe holographically transmitting Thomas' consciousness to Krypton so that Jor-El could better learn what kind of world Earth was to help him decide which of many possible candidates he should send his son to. Thomas tells Jor-El that the people of Earth aren't perfect, but are essentially a good and kind race, who would raise the child right, convincing Jor-El to send Kal-El there. Upon returning to his body, Thomas uses the technology in the Kryptonian probe to revitalize a failing Wayne Enterprises. Years later, the alien technology would be the basis of much of Batman's technology. Thomas recorded his encounter in a diary, which was discovered by Bruce in the present day. Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens